The present invention relates to a device for drawing in a printing material web into a rotary printing press. One end of the printing material web can be connected to a draw-in element by using at least one reinforcement element.
A device for drawing in a printing material web is known from DE 297 10 607 U1. In this device, a wedge-shaped reinforced element is used for forming a draw-in tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,505 describes a device for drawing in a web of material by means of two tapes. A start of the web of material is maintained in a frictionally connected manner between the two tapes.
GB 2 256 854 A discloses a device for drawing in a printing material web by means of a reinforcement element. Here, the reinforcement element and the printing material web are connected by means of staples.
Later published DE 198 16 510 A1 discloses a draw-in tip, which is wrapped by the corners of the start of a web.
The object of the present invention is directed to creating devices and a method for the drawing in a printing material web.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by a device and method in which one end of the printing material web which is to be drawn into a rotary printing press can be connected to a draw-in element by using at least one reinforcement element. This reinforcement element has catches on its side facing the web, or has a closable loop. The end of the printing material web and the reinforcing element are connected by the catches or by the loop.
A simply produced draw-in tip with a small number of adhesives is achieved, in an advantageous manner, by the device in accordance with the present invention. Only a small portion of the tractive forces is transmitted by the adhesives. An interlocking connection occurs between the reinforcement element and the free end of the material to be imprinted.